


You and Me

by beautyinstarlight



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel, Sebastian Stan-Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight/pseuds/beautyinstarlight
Summary: This was prompted by a friend on Tumblr. Prompt number 30 from the "a bunch of wedding/engangement themed prompts" list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No major warnings. Use of the "f-bomb" and implied sexy times. Sorry it's so short.

You can’t contain your smile as you hear Sebastian sigh for the fifth time in the last minute. Leaning against the frame for the sliding glass doors, he stands with his back to you, lounge pants low on his hips and his gaze cast out over the churning ocean around your bungalow. His shoulders are tense, his arms crossed over his chest and you can feel the resentment rolling off of him in waves.

“As much as you try to, I doubt you will actually be able to will the storm to stop anytime soon,” you say just as another roll of thunder sounds out. He turns to meet your gaze, his blue eyes softening. He moves from his place overlooking the ocean, his lips upturned in a smirk, “And who says I can’t try?”

“The one you’ve devoted your whole life to worshipping,” your smile grows as he stalks toward you, his grin lighting up his eyes. You pull the duvet above your head the moment he dives on the bed landing on your legs, his hands scrambling for purchase of the duvet to pull it down. You laugh as you cover his upper body with it, pushing him off of you.

“No fair,” he pouts, untangling him from the covers as he flops back on the bed beside you. He turns his face to look at you, his hand finding yours on top of the covers, “I’m sorry our trip has been such a bust because of this weather. I really did have all these fun things planned for us to do. I didn’t plan for us to be cooped up here in our room for our entire stay.”

You smile sweetly, rolling over on top of him, resting your chin on his chest. His right hand moves to tangle in your hair, tugging lightly at the loose curls as he flexes his fingers, his other moving to trace your face. You lightly nip at his fingers as the pass against your lips, causing his grin to widen. The next time his fingers make a pass, you kiss them lightly before speaking, “I don’t care that it’s been raining the past two days which caused all your plans to get spoiled. _It’s our honeymoon and everything is perfect and amazing._ What’s important is we’re here together, enjoying this peace and quiet together as newlyweds before we have to go back to our busy lives.”

He leans up, capturing your lips with his own, his hands trailing down to pull you further up aligning your bodies. You break the kiss, trailing kisses across his jaw, nipping at his adam’s apple, your voice high and breathy as you speak, “Besides, I don’t hear you complaining about getting to fuck me whenever and pretty much however you want while we’re stuck inside from the rain.” His laugh drowns out the roll of thunder as he rolls over you, pinning you to the bed to have his way with your once again.


End file.
